What's Your Name?
by MingoGirl
Summary: Tarrant wants Alice to stay and is trying to convince her. Intended one-shot, but may add more.
1. Chapter 1: Stay

**This is just a short little one-shot that I wrote for English class. I got an A on it so I decided to post it. I really am quite pleased with it. Please enjoy!**

"What do you expect?" Alice cried. The Hatter was begging her to stay, saying he couldn't stand to lose her yet again. "For me to stay in a different world, with a man whose real name I don't even know? That is not logical!"

"You don't have to stay with me, just stay," Hatter begged. His eyes were large and pleading, forever chipping away at Alice's resolve.

Alice sighed dejectedly. "I wish I could stay, but I've got nothing! No home, no money, no job, nothing!"

"You could stay in Marmoreal with the White Queen," he said quickly "and I'm sure she would have a job that you would enjoy! Just please stay!"

Alice glanced at the door that would take her back to London. She thought about what the Hatter had said. She knew he loved her, he had said so himself, but all he wanted was for he to stay. Stay in Underland where he could see her from time to time without having to rocket through Time and Space. Stay where she could truly be herself, without being judged and without the looks that said "Are you crazy or just stupid?" Or she could go back to London, back to her family, back to corsets and stockings.

'_I may have been born in Overland,' _Alice thought _'but I was always meant to stay in Underland. In Wonderland.'_

"I'll stay," she told him. Alice could see the joy shining through his bright green eyes. "But," she added, causing the joy to be replaced with wariness "you must tell me one thing."

"Anything," he promised fervently.

"What is your name?"

Hatter laughed; a deep booming laugh instead of his usual mad giggle. "Tarrant," he said. "Tarrant Hightopp."

Alice grinned. "Well Mr. Hightopp, would you like to go for a walk?"

"Why yes I would Miss Kingsleigh," Tarrant said with a grin that would rival Chessurs. He looped his arm through hers and they walked away.

They struck out through the woods and walked for hours, talking about meaningless nothings, always avoiding the subject they wanted to broach the most. Just as the sun was about to kiss the horizon, they entered a clearing. It was the same clearing they had walked through many moons ago when she was small enough to ride upon his shoulder. It was the clearing where the Jabberwocky had made its first strike and wiped out the Hightopp clan. Wiped out Tarrants family.

"We should go," Alice said worriedly, tugging on his arm.

Tarrant ignored her and strode forward, shaking off Alice's grip. He stopped on the crest of a small hill and looked toward his feet.

"This is where I last saw my parents," he whispered brokenly. "They were standing here, enjoying the festivities. They looked so happy. That was the last time I saw them before I abandoned them to save Mirana."

Alice approached him and gently took his hand. "You didn't abandon them," she said firmly. "You put your life on the line to save your queen."

"Say it how you wish, they are still gone," he said sadly.

"When you are ready," Alice said carefully "if you wished it, I would help you rebuild your clan."

Tarrant turned and looked at her for a long while. Then her brought their intertwined hands up and gently brushed her face with the back of his hand. Slowly he leaned in and kissed her on the check.

"Thank you Alice," he said against her skin. "Thank you so much."

**Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed this little piece of fluffy angst. I enjoyed writing it! If you want me to add more to it I will, but if not, this is all there is. Let me know what you want me to do and I'll try to do it! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Good Night

**I got a couple reviews asking me to continue this, so I will. I don't want to make it super long, but I will add a bit to it. I hope you enjoy.**

"_Thank you Alice," he said against her skin. "Thank you so much."_

"Anything for you my hatter," she whispered.

Alice felt him smile against her cheek. "I like being your hatter. I don't ever want to be anyone else's."

Alice pulled back and smiled at him. "I'm glad, because I think I'm going to keep you."

"Thank goodness for that!" Tarrant cried with mock relief. "I was so worried."

Alice giggled. "We should get back."

"Back where?" he asked. "There are many places we could go back to. Back to Overland, back to the windmill, back to Marmoreal. Love, you are going to have to be more specific."

"Back to the windmill," Alice said with another giggle.

"That's better!" he cried jubilantly. He extended an arm for her. "Shall we go?"

Alice took the proffered arm. "We shall." Together, they set out through the woods, walking toward the windmill. They ambled slowly, wanting to maximize their time together, for they knew it would soon come to an end. They enjoyed the quiet chirping of the crickets, and the sleepy noises of the daytime animals preparing for the night. They both stopped when a small hummingbird flew in front of them. It was green all over except for its throat, which was a vibrant purple. It studied them as if they were the first people it had ever seen. Alice blinked once and when she reopened her eyes, the tiny creature was gone.

"Plum-birds are very inquisitive, but also very shy," Tarrant told her quietly.

"Are they called plum-birds because of their throats?" Alice asked as they resumed their leisurely pace.

"That and they have never been seen eating anything but plums," he answered quietly.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"Huh?"

"Something's wrong," she said. "What is it?"

"Nothing," he mumbled. "Just being around that clearing always put me in a dull mood."

Alice stopped and studied his face carefully and noted that his eyes had turned a dull yellowish color. Not the color they turned when he was mad, more of a grey-yellow than an orange-yellow. She plucked up her muchness and got up on her toes and gently brushed her lips across his. "It'll all be okay, I promise," she murmured.

Tarrant couldn't move. He couldn't believe that Alice had just kissed him. _Kissed _him. It was too much for his mercury-mad mind to comprehend. When Alice pulled back, her still remained frozen.

"Hatter?" she asked hesitantly. "Hatter!"

Tarrant jerked out of his pose. "I'm fine," he squeaked.

"Are you?" she asked.

"For now," he said mysteriously.

Alice arched an eyebrow but refrained from questioning him. She just started walking again. They exited the woods just as the sun sank below the horizon, not to be seen again till morning. They walked to the windmill in darkness and entered it quickly.

Contrary to what Alice expected, the interior of the dilapidated windmill was very tidy and bright. The foyer was small, with two ways to get into another room. Directly across from the door was a step that led to a carpeted dining room, which contained a polished wooden table with several chairs around it. There were paintings scattered all over the walls. They displayed everything from mice to hats. To the left of the door was another step that led to a sitting room that held brightly colored chairs and couches, all of which were either overstuffed or so under stuffed that you may as well throw them out and sit on the floor. Along the nearest wall was a long window with lace curtains. On the far wall was a large fireplace where Mallymkun sat on the hearth.

"There ye are!" she cried, putting her thimble-cup down next to her. "I thought ye would be spendin' the night in the woods!"

"No Mally, we are here and plan to stay here for the night," Tarrant said with a giggle.

"Well then hurry up with it, I'm ready to sleep!" she snapped.

"You didn't have to wait up," Alice reminded her.

"Of course I did!" the mouse cried. "When you hear _the _Alice is back, you stay up to see her!"

"Well you've seen me, so you can go to sleep now," she chuckled.

"I plan to!"

"Lead the way Mally," Tarrant said.

The little dormouse jumped down from the hearth and scurried up the steps that were next to the fireplace. Tarrant and Alice followed quickly, taking care not to step on their tiny friend. Mally made it up the steps surprisingly quickly and squeezed under the closest door. Tarrant opened the door and ushered Alice inside. Mally was already tucked into bed, which was actually one of Tarrant socks inside a small box. She used the socks' mate as a pillow.

"This is Mally's room," he told Alice.

"Yes, that is quite obvious, so why don't ye leave and let a girl get some rest?" the aforementioned mouse snapped. Tarrant chuckled and stepped out of the room and quietly closed the door behind him. "That is the washroom," he said, pointing to the door across from Mally's room. "The door at the end is Thackery's and the one next to it is mine." Tarrant gently tugged her toward his door. "You can take my bed," he said as they entered the room "and I will sleep downstairs."

"I will not kick you out of your own bed!" Alice protested.

"You aren't kicking me out, I'm giving it up."

"I can sleep downstairs," she said stubbornly.

"No," he said. "It would be rude to make you sleep downstairs."

Alice glanced at the bed then back to Tarrant. She bit her lip and Tarrant immediately knew what she was thinking. "It _is_ a big bed," he said cautiously.

"It is," she agreed.

"Plenty big enough for two people too sleep comfortably," he mumbled. Alice could see a faint blush creeping up his neck onto his cheeks.

"It is," she repeated.

"Maybe, if you were okay with it, we could possibly _share_…" he trailed off, his blush deepening.

"I see nothing wrong with sharing a bed," she said quietly. She could feel her cheeks darkening as she spoke.

"There is plenty of room for us to not have to be right next to one another."

"There is."

"Then it's settled," he said with finality. "We shall share the large bed and work out permanent sleeping arrangements later."

"Sounds good to me," Alice said.

Tarrant yawned. "I don't know about you, but I'm ready to go to bed now."

Alice smiled faintly. "As am I."

"Shall we get ready?"

Alice bit her lip again. "I've nothing to sleep in," she muttered.

Tarrant blushed again. "Actually you do," he mumbled. "I didn't know when you would be returning, but I decided to make a few nightdresses anyway."

"Oh," she said quietly. "Then I guess I do."

Tarrant stumbled over to a wardrobe next to the bed and opened it. Out he pulled a pale blue nightdress that looked like it would fit Alice perfectly. He handed it to her silently and Alice nodded her appreciation. "I'll go change in the washroom," she muttered as she slipped out of the room. She made her way to the washroom and changed quickly. When she was done, she knocked on the door that led to Tarrants bedroom. She was answered by a muffled "Come in." Alice slipped into the room and saw Tarrant sitting on the bed. She laid her clothes on a chair near the door and sat on the opposite side of the bed. Hesitantly she slipped under the covers and laid back. Tarrant mimicked her movement and lay down.

"Good night," he murmured.

"Good night," she said back. A moment later they were engulfed in blackness as Tarrant blew out the only candle in the room.

**Short, but I hope you liked it. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Home

**Time to see what awkwardness ensued during the night! What happened after Tarrant blew out the candle? Should I have more than one question to ask? Oh well! Read and find out!**

When Tarrant awoke the next morning, he thought that Thackery had gotten confused again and ended up sleeping in his bed. There was a light weight pressing on his chest and he could hear someone breathing, but it sounded different than how Thackery breathed. As he was unready to open his eyes, Tarrant explored the person next to his by figuring out where they were touching him. He could feel the weight on his chest, along with an arm across his stomach. He felt something tangled in his legs that was decidedly _not_ his blanket.

Then the memories of the night before came rushing back to him. Tarrants eyes shot open and he looked down. There, lying upon his chest was Alice. _The _Alice. She had one arm thrown loosely around his midsection, and the other curled under her head. Her golden hair was splayed out behind her and she was breathing quietly. Tarrant tried to ease himself out of the bed without waking her, but the moment he started moving, Alice made a small noise in her throat and squirmed back to him.

'_What do I do?' _Tarrant thought frantically. He couldn't wait for her to wake up and panic, nor could he slip out of the bed. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Suddenly all his options disappeared.

Alice was waking up.

She stirred slightly and lifted her head. She looked at him through bleary eyes for a moment before she registered how close he was. She glanced down and realized her position against him and stiffened. Slowly, she eased her way away from him and sat up. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

Tarrant flashed her a quick smile and said: "It's fine, love," then he froze when he realized he had called her "love."

They locked eyes for a moment then burst out laughing. They laughed at the absurdity of the situation. They had both done something terribly awkward and they were unable to keep the laughter contained.

"Shall we go get some breakfast?" he asked through his giggles.

Alice nodded and stood up. "I need to change first," she said.

Tarrant stopped laughing and eyed her oddly. "Why?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she demanded. "It's not proper to eat in your bedclothes."

He rolled his eyes. "Two things," he said. "First, things are different here. I've eaten breakfast in my nightclothes with the White Queen. Second, since when do you care about being proper?"

Alice giggled. "I guess you're right."

"Well then let's go!" Tarrant cried, standing up. Alice stood up as well and they walked out of the room and down to the kitchen. "What would you like?" he asked, leaning on the counter.

"I can fix my own breakfast," Alice protested.

"Nonsense!" Tarrant said. "You are a guest, and I will fix breakfast."

"But-"

"No," he cut her off. "I will fix breakfast."

Alice crossed her arms stubbornly. "I am perfectly capable of fixing my own breakfast," she muttered.

"I know you are, but maybe I want to be a gentleman and do it for you," he said smugly.

Alice narrowed her eyes, but relented. "Fine," she grumbled.

Tarrant rolled his eyes. "What do you want for breakfast?" he asked again.

"Umm…what do you have?" she asked awkwardly.

"Fruit, bread…" he trailed off. "That's pretty much it."

Alice giggled despite herself. "Fruit and toast then?" she asked.

"Sounds good to me!" the hatter chirped.

Together, despite Tarrants protests, they set about making breakfast. He toasted the bread while she cut up the fruit. By the time the preparations were complete, both Mally and Thackery had come downstairs.

"Food!" Thackery cried.

"I was just about to fix tea," Tarrant said laughingly.

"_Tea!_" the hare cried, wriggling with excitement.

"Crazy rabbit," Mally teased him.

"Hey," he said, sounding insulted. "I am not a rabbit!"

"Close enough," Mally sniffed.

"Is not!"

"Are too!"

"Hush!" Tarrant said. "Or neither of you gets any tea with breakfast!"

Both the mouse and the hare quieted down instantly. Neither was willing to risk their tea; they loved it far too much.

"Tea, gotta have the tea," Thackery muttered.

Alice chuckled and poured three cups of said tea, plus one thimbleful for Mally. The four of them sat down for breakfast, and started eating. Alice didn't speak much, she just enjoyed being back and listening to Thackery and Mally bicker and play. It was music to her ears.

All too soon, breakfast was over and all that was left was to clean up the dishes. Tarrant ushered his furry friends outside, insisting that they could clean up on their own. The truth was he just wanted time alone with Alice. He had noticed her silence at breakfast and wanted to make sure nothing was wrong. As soon as they had gone outside, he started asking questions.

"Alice, are you okay?"

"Yes," she said, sounding confused. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you were awfully quiet during breakfast…" he trailed off.

"I was just enjoying being back home," she said lightly.

It was Tarrants turn to be confused. "Home?" he asked.

"Yes Tarrant," she said strongly. "Home. Underland is my home now."

"Home," he repeated softly. "Home." Suddenly he rushed forward and crushed Alice to his chest in a tight embrace. "Home," he whispered into her hair.

Alice returned his embrace and buried her face in his strong chest. "This place has always been my home, I just didn't know it."

"Now that you do, does that mean you won't leave anymore?" he asked quietly.

"Never again," she said. "I'm staying forever."

**Well that is the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed the little moment at the end. Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4: Amazing

**This chapter takes place a few weeks after the last one and will be a bit short. Italics means it is a memory just so ya'll know. Please enjoy. **

"You may now kiss the bride."

Tarrant cupped Alice's face tenderly in his hands. He had been waiting for this moment for a long time. He had wanted to ask Alice to marry him since the night on the balcony, and he had finally gotten the nerve to ask her, and she had said yes! He looked in her deep eyes and leaned forward. He kissed her softly, yet passionately. She returned his kiss with fire, and he could feel how much she wanted this. Tarrant remembered what it took to get where he was now as if it were yesterday.

_Tarrant sat among the trees where he had asked Alice to meet him. He was chewing his bottom lip nervously as he observed his surroundings. The trees still had their leaves, but they had turned to bright red, yellow and orange. None of their shade was cast upon him, for he sat in a clearing as he waited for his beloved Alice._

"_Maybe she isn't coming," he mumbled to himself. "That would positively ruin everything!"_

"_What would positively ruin everything?" someone asked from behind him._

_Tarrant whirled around and saw his Alice standing there. She was wearing a light blue gown that he had made for her that accented all of her womanly curves in all the right places. Tarrant had seen her wear it before, but every time it still left him breathless._

_Realizing that she was waiting for an answer to her question, he spoke quickly. "N-nothing," he stuttered. "It's all fine now that you have arrived."_

_Alice flashed him a small smile and walked over to him. She took his hand gently and tried to sit down, but Tarrant refused to sit. She gave him a confused look and cleared he cleared his throat nervously. "Alice, I need to talk to you," he mumbled._

"_I had figured as much," she teased. "Why else would you have asked me here?"_

_Tarrant looked down at his feet and remained silent. He was gathering all of his limited courage as he tried to ask her the question that would change both of their lives one way or another. Deciding to start with the less forward approach, he asked her a simple question. "Alice, do you love me?"_

_She cocked her head and said "Of course. Why would you ask such a silly thing?"_

_He took a deep breath and steeled himself. Slowly he slid down onto one knee, keeping hold of her hand the entire time. "Alice, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone I have ever known. Will you marry me?"_

_Alice didn't answer for a moment, she just stared at him with a blank look. Slowly her face morphed into one of radiant joy. She whispered one word. "Yes."_

Tarrant pulled away from his wife-he felt a thrill at being able to call her that after so long- and looked her in the eyes. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

The two of them turned to face the crowd of people that had come to their wedding. Everyone was cheering enthusiastically; clapping and whistling their half-mad minds out. Alice and Tarrant smiled and walked out to the reception.

~Several Hours Later~

Tarrant rolled onto his back and pulled Alice to his bare chest. Neither of them spoke for a long time. They were both trying to come down from the high they had both experienced. Mutually, they wanted to keep the serene silence. Both of them had been waiting to be able to join together as one for a long time, and now that they had, it was hard to process all that had happened in such a short time.

Finally Alice broke the silence. "Wow," was all she said.

"Wow," Tarrant repeated.

"That was…" Alice trailed off.

"Amazing?" he offered.

"Amazing," she agreed.

Tarrant kissed his wife's golden hair softly. "I love you," he told her.

"And I you," she said back.

**Well that was my filler chapter. The next chapter will be longer. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5: Perfect

**I'm back and ready to rumble! Hope you are too! ;) This will be the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

The first morning after their wedding, Alice and Tarrant were reluctant to get out of bed. They were warm and comfortable in each other's embrace, and loathed the thought of breaking the contact. So they didn't. They stayed locked in each other arms, eyes closed and breathing steady.

"Alice?" Tarrant finally said.

"Hmm?" she mumbled.

"We should get up," he whispered.

"Uh-uh," she muttered childishly, burying her face in his chest.

"Alice," he chuckled "The hour is late; we must rise."

"No," she said stubbornly.

"Why ever not?" he asked.

"You're too warm to move away from," she murmured.

Tarrant chuckled and drew away from his wife. What a thrill to be able to call her that at long last. He had waited far too long to be able to apply the term to her, and now that he could, it sent chills down his spine. When he moved away from her, Alice made a noise of discontent in her throat and wriggled into his side. Tarrant chuckled again and sat up. "We have to get up," he said as she too sat upright.

"Fine," she mumbled sulkily.

The both of them crawled out of bed and got dressed. When they were both presentable they left their now shared room to face the day.

~One Year Later~

"Alice you're almost there, just keep going!" Tarrant said encouragingly. His beloved wife had been struggling to bring their firstborn into the world since yesterday morning, and now it was evening. He was starting to get worried about both her and the child. He feared that if the child did not leave her body soon, Alice would not have the energy to keep trying, and they would both die.

Suddenly a loud shriek filled the room, a cry of joy coming from Alice. The baby had been born! And by the sound of her cries, she was pleased to have it out of her.

"It's a boy," the doctor announced sadly.

"Why the sad tone?" Alice panted.

"It _would _have been a boy," she whispered. Alice and Tarrant had mirror looks of horror and grief on their faces. Without warning, Alice let out an ear piercing screech of agony. "Looks like this boy wasn't alone," the doctor said in a bittersweet tone. "Mrs. Hightopp, I need to you to push!"

Alice pushed. And pushed. And pushed some more, but this baby was going to be as stubborn as its would-be brother. After another hour or so of pushing, a shriek filled the room, but this one did not come from Alice. The second child had been born, and it sounded like it had healthy lungs.

"Another son," the doctor said.

"A son," Alice breathed. "Almost two sons."

"We will just have to be content with the fact that we have one son," Tarrant whispered against her sweaty brow.

"What will we call him?" Alice asked as the doctor handed her the blue-wrapped bundle that was their son.

"What do you want to call him?" he asked, staring at his son.

Alice studied the small child in her arms. He had his father's red hair, not that there was much of it yet, just a small patch. He had his mother blue eyes, but whether they would be able to change color remained unseen. As she studied her tiny bundle, the perfect name came to mind.

"Vincent Charles Hightopp," she said.

"It's perfect," he whispered joyfully.

**Well that's it. I know the ending is kinda lame, but I just wanted to wrap it up quickly. If I get enough review, I'll write an epilogue, but if not it'll stay as it is. And what I mean by 'enough' is more than two. Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6: Epilogue

**I got two reviews so I'm going to post an epilogue. This takes place ten years after the last chapter. Enjoy.**

Alice stood on the beach and let the cool water rush over her bare feet. It was the day before her son's birthday. The day before she discovered her would-be firstborn had been born dead. The day was always bittersweet because of that, and Alice hated that she hadn't the strength to tell Vincent that he was supposed to have a brother. She and Tarrant had agreed not to tell him until they thought he was strong enough, but Alice didn't want to tell him at all. Why burden him with the knowledge that only he had survived if he didn't need to know? Vincent was happy as an only child, even though he knew he wouldn't be for long. In another two months, Alice would have another child and Vincent would have a sister or brother.

Looking out to the last moment of sun before the night came, Alice saw a flash of green shoot up into the sky and felt new life fill her. She smiled and knew that he firstborn was going to be born again, in a different body, and this time he would survive.

**I d hope you understood the green flash reference, but if you didn't, it was from Pirates of the Caribbean, which I do not own, though I wouldn't mind having Johnny Depp! **


End file.
